The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of turbomachines and, more particularly, to a combustor assembly for a turbomachine.
In conventional turbomachines, a first fluid, such as fuel, is directed into a combustor casing prior to being mixed with another fluid, such as air, and combusted to form hot gases. The first fluid enters the combustor casing through a fuel manifold. The fuel manifold extends about, and is joined to, the combustor casing. The fuel manifold is generally formed by joining three strips of material to form an inverted U-shaped structure having one open end. The open end is then placed over fuel inlets provided in the combustor casing. At this point, the fuel manifold is joined to the combustor casing by welding. Fluid is then introduced into the fuel manifold and directed into the combustor casing via the fuel inlets. Compressor discharge air is fed through feed holes formed in a cap coupled to the combustor casing. The compressor discharge air mixes with the fuel flowing from the fuel manifold to form a combustible mixture that is directed through an injector and combusted to form the hot gases.